Rebecca Baker
Rebecca Baker was a tragic recurring villainess from Crypt TV's Stoneheart series. Rebecca's slight backstory revealed that she was a teenage girl who was the daughter of police officer Erik, who was revealed to be an abusive alcoholic. Personality History Season 1 Rebecca's first chronological appearance came in the series' third and final film, Requiem (release date December 28, 2017). The episode began with Rebecca eating a sandwich on a public bench, her eye bruised from having been attacked by her father the previous night. When Tim, a zealous member of a local Christian center, came up to Rebecca and tried to presuade her to come to their service, Rebecca subtly accused God of not protecting her from her father's abuse before ripping up the pamphlet Tim gave her. Rebecca was later approached by a teacher at her school, Ms. Lexington, comforting and assuring her that her father's cruelty wasn't her fault and taking her out into the forest to show her something her late sister had discovered while working at a museum (which consisted the first Stoneheart film). This was revealed to be the stone statue of Aponi, a witch from the late 1600s who was known as a protector of women. After being approached by Aponi, a now ill and coughing Rebecca began walking home, once again being approached by Tim, leading to an argument that culminated in Rebecca slapping Tim. At that, Tim showed his true colors by grabbing Rebecca and stating that someone should've taught her some "manners", implying that he intended to rape Rebecca. But at that moment, the spirit of Aponi broke Tim's ankle, allowing for Rebecca (possessed by Aponi's spirit) to kill her would-be assailant by shoving her fist into his mouth, with the film ending as Rebecca stared at her blood-covered hand. Rebecca reappeared in Stoneheart's second film, New Dawn (release date December 21, 2017). During the film, Rebecca lured her father (with Aponi's help) into an abandoned building while he was on patrol. As she did, Erik was shown a flashback by Aponi of himself beating a younger Rebecca with a belt. Erik turned around to find Rebecca standing behind him, with his abused daughter telling him that no matter how heroic he made himself appear in public, she would always know what he really was. When Erik attempted to get Rebecca to leave with him, Rebecca proclaimed that she wasn't afraid of him anymore before running into the next room. As Erik came into the room and found a pentagram-like star drawn on the floor in blood, he looked up to see Rebecca and Aponi standing before him, with the former revealing how much she hated Erik for his cruelty towards her. After Aponi broke Erik's fingers to disarm him, Rebecca attacked and killed her father by ripping his throat open, grinning at the sight afterwards. Season 2 In Season 2 of Stoneheart, Rebecca reappeared in the first episode of the sesaon, "Big Fish" (release date July 13, 2018), living alone in a trailer and struggling with the powers given to her by Aponi; with the physical effects of the powers having a detrimental effect on her. One such incident occured after Rebecca helped teenager Adam being harassed by a group of jocks, doubling over with stomach pains before asking the boy in Aponi's voice for the names of his bullies. Later on, Rebecca confronted Ms. Lexington, begging her for help in freeing herself from Aponi. Ms. Lexington, however, told Rebecca that Aponi had to have chosen her for an important reason for giving her the phone number for a man named Darius, telling her he could help her. Soon after, however, Rebecca saw the bullies from earlier playing basketball, with Aponi appearing beside her as she looked at them. Knowing Aponi wanted her to kill them, Rebecca tried to dissaude her by telling her they were just kids, only for her pleas to fall on deaf ears. Aponi later took over Rebecca's body and killed one of the jocks by breaking his neck, with the jocks seeing Rebecca walking away after finding their friend's body. The next episode, "Therapy", had Rebecca going to see Darius, who was a therapist and the head of a therapy group for troubled teens. Rebecca sat down in the group, despite being unnerved to see her name was already printed on the sign-in sheet. Rebecca left the group when her powers suddenly kicked in, as a result of hearing group member Honey talking about her abusive stepfather. Rebecca later talked with Honey after running into her at a food truck, and after Honey left to make her stepfather dinner, Rebecca heard Aponi's voice tell her to help Honey. Aponi then possessed Rebecca and appeared in Honey's house, having Honey's stepfather see a worm-infested bowl of food in front of him. As he prepared to slap Honey, Aponi/Rebecca stepped in, grabbing the man's arm and brutally killing him by tearing into his chest. Afterwards, Honey looked out the window and saw Rebecca standing outside, with the villainess briefly shifting back into her witch form before walking away. The following episode had Rebecca returning to the therapy session, noticing Honey wasn't in attendance. After listening to group member Troy speak about the bullying he suffered at school and online, Rebecca left the center and was later confronted by the group of jocks she/Aponi attacked in the season's beginning, wanting revenge for their friend's death. As the boys attacked Rebecca and one prepared to strike her with a bat, Aponi took over Rebecca and helped her kill her assailants, shoving her staff through the leader's mouth. After the attacks, Abigail & Jessica (two girls from the group who had followed Rebecca and witnessed her commit the murders) expressed glee at Rebecca's powers, asking to be her "sidekicks" and be taught Rebecca's abilities. One of the twins then proceeded to finish off the barely alive leader in an effort to impress Rebecca, only for her to be unnerved by the act and hurrying away. She was later confronted by the twins in her trailer when they came to reveal that Aponi had been talking to them, after Rebecca tearfully pleaded for the witch to leave her alone. As Abigail began attacking Rebecca under the belief that Aponi would appear, the witch did so and used visions of Abigail's parents to scare her and Jessica away. Rebecca later re-encountered Adam, the boy who she saved from being beaten up by jocks, and was shocked to see he had been posting insulting flyers about Troy (having already gotten a message from Aponi to help him). Rebecca angrily confronted Adam at his house, blasting him for what he was doing to Troy and reminding him of how she'd saved him from bullies, letting Adam go after twisting his arm around. Later on, after having lunch with a police officer who had begun reaching out to Rebecca and opening up about how she felt out of control of her life, Rebecca (in the form of Aponi) returned to Adam's house and killed him by shoving a dagger through his head. In the series finale, "Transference", Rebecca was out walking after another meeting with her police officer friend when Troy approached her to tell him that Adam was no longer bullying him, with Rebecca snapping and asking him to leave her alone out of guilt. Later on, at her latest therapy session, Rebecca finally opened up about her mother dying from cancer when she was 12 and how it led to her father's alcoholism and abuse towards her, while declaring she was going to be OK and that she had overcome her father's cruelty. It was later on, however, that Rebecca was knocked out and kidnapped by Jessica and Abigail, with Troy witnessing the act. Rebecca was later tied up by the twins as they prepared to summon Aponi and claim Rebecca's powers for themselves, revealing that Darius and Ms. Lexington worked for Aponi to bring her people to possess with her powers, while also blasting Rebecca for (in their minds) wasting her opportunity. After Aponi appeared, Troy entered and tried to defend Rebecca, with Aponi moving to kill him, despite Rebecca's pleas to spare him. Rebecca (now seeing that her protector was really a sadistic killer) demanded that Aponi leave Troy alone, while proclaiming she never needed her demented protection. It was then that an enraged Aponi blasted Rebecca as being like the other women she appeared to before killing Rebecca by breaking her neck. Appearances * * * * * * * Powers * * Weaknesses *Aponi Vctims *Tim *Erik Baker * * * * * * * Gallery Trivia * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females